


To Make Me Dream Of You

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks, Twin Peaks Fire Walk with Me
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way / What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Me Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt for [bipeaks](http://bipeaks.tumblr.com): Sam/Chet + 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak

He walked Sam to his motel room next door and waited for him to go in. Sam gave him a small and tender wave goodbye before closing the door gently. Chet took a moment and rested his head against the cool brick alongside the door. He let go of a deep breath and walked to the door beside Sam’s room and unlocked it. The second it swung shut behind him, Chet peeled his jacket off and tossed it onto the chair in the corner and sat on the edge of his bed before laying back and closing his eyes.

They had spent the entire day traveling along the highway, only stopping for a quick coffee break a few hours ago. As they sat in the roadside diner, he watched Sam slowly sip a cup of sugary coffee, not saying too much. But there was something in the way he held the cup, and how his lips ran along the edge of the white mug, his tongue darting out to catch the little bits of undissolved sugar; something about the action made Chet’s head spin a little bit, made his stomach tighten. He had to clear his throat at one point and Stanley glanced at him, smiling, and there was something about that smile that drove him crazy. It wasn’t Sam’s fault. He had no idea the strange effect he was having on his partner. 

After the torturous dinner break, they were on the road again, and before long Sam gently asked him if they could stop and rest. And there it was again, the tightening in Chet’s stomach. It was something about the way it seemed like Stanley was always pleading when he spoke. It was something Chet couldn’t say no to. He nodded and quickly found a motel on the side of the road. He asked Sam to wait in the car as he went in and rented two rooms beside each other. He gave Sam his key and the two of them went up to their separate rooms. 

And now he was here, laying on his back and listening to Sam walk around the other room, listening to the soft squeak of the bed against the wall. He could picture it, Sam untying his shoes and placing them by the door, then gently taking off his cardigan and folding it on the table, his lithe body climbing gently onto the bed. Chet closed his eyes, allowing his mind to indulge for a moment. He thought of Sam slowly sprawling himself out onto the comforter, Sam’s eyes closed tight, his mouth open ever so slightly. Chet could hear it, he swore, the sounds of the bed next door creaking under the weight of Sam shifting to get comfortable.

Chet moved himself so he was fully laying on the bed, his long legs falling open as he closed his eyes again.

This time, images of Sam blushing from the neck up as Chet laid open mouth kisses onto the exposed skin. Sam has that kind of soft pale skin that Chet knew would bruise from too many kisses. Chet let his own hands wander down his body, his mind swirling with the thoughts of his partner under him sweating and panting, wild eyed and eager. He felt himself harden, his stomach tightening again as he pushed against the strain in his jeans with the palm of his hand. He bet Sam would look so good, almost angelic, so pure and a little nervous. Sam running his fingertips and nails along Chet’s arms and back, keeping him close. Chet continued his ministrations, his breath quickening, his free hand gripping the sheets on the bed. He bet Sam would be quiet, but he would want nothing more than to encourage Sam to get loud and unabashedly moan or swear or even dare to say Chet’s name. And that’s what pushed him over the edge. As he came, he pictured Sam doing the same, his name on the other man’s swollen lips.

Chet opened his eyes, his chest heaving, his hands trembling slightly. He sat up quickly and blinked rapidly. He had no idea where any of that came from. He shook his head and got up, fishing around for his pack of cigarettes. He stuck one between his lips and grabbed a book of matches before leaving his room. He leaned his back against the railing and lit the cigarette. He glanced around for a moment before allowing his eyes to look at the windows of Sam’s hotel room. There was still a light on. He took a moment and a few more drags before pushing the smoke out through his lips and throwing it on the ground. He snuffed it with the tip of his shoe and took a deep breath. Slowly, he walked up to Sam’s door and knocked.


End file.
